The mobile industry processor interface (mipi) D-PHY standard has been adopted as a digital data transmission standard for connecting a main integrated circuit (IC) in a mobile device to a display, a camera, or the like, and a differential signaling system using two transmission lines has been used. In recent years, a camera resolution has increased dramatically, and a higher-speed transmission system, namely, the mipi C-PHY standard was established and has been in practical use which is a differential output system in which three transmission lines are used so that different voltages are transmitted from a transmitter side to the transmission lines and a difference between the lines is calculated on a receiver side.
FIG. 14 is an exploded perspective view of conventional common mode noise filter 500. Common mode noise filter 500 includes insulator layers 1 and three independent coils 2 to 4. Coils 2 to 4 are formed by electrically connecting coil conductors 2a and 2b, by electrically connecting coil conductors 3a and 3b, and by electrically connecting coil conductors 4a and 4b, respectively. Three coils 2 to 4 are disposed in this order from bottom in a stacking direction. In such a configuration, when common mode noise is input, magnetic fields generated at coils 2 to 4 enhance each other, and coils 2 to 4 operate as inductors to suppress noise.
A conventional common mode noise filter similar to common mode noise filter 500 is disclosed in, e.g. PTL 1.